


Nightmares And Reassurances

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he rolled around to the edge of the bed, his feet had barely hit the ground before he was moving around to Jason’s other side. He kept an eye on the flailing limbs as he kneeled down next to Jason, reaching out to grab on to one of the Jason’s as he lashed out at the touch.</p><p>“Jason,” he spoke calmly, trying to reassure his boyfriend as he listened to Jason choke on more screams and whimpers, “Its okay Jay, its okay, it’s a nightmare, baby. I need you to wake up for me, it’s a bad dream. You’re safe here, baby, come on, wake up for me.” He continued speaking, low and calm as he reassured Jason. It seemed to be working, Jason had slowed his hits, but he was still stuck in the memories of his death and Tim hated the fact he couldn’t make it stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares And Reassurances

 

 ---

Tim Drake had nightmares.

That wasn’t unusual, anyone in the hero business did. After being through what he had been through, all of the deaths and all of the pain it would be a lie to say that that hadn’t affected him.

Usual he could distract himself and work himself in to a state of such exhaustion that he would sleep without waking or dreaming at all. It would allow him to get a few hours of sleep at least. On the most part the nightmares weren’t unusual; he was used to it after years of on and off or recurring nightmares. He had got used to dealing with them, around them and ignoring them. After so long he was really, really good at not letting them affect him affect him during the day.

So it wasn’t unusual when he woke with a start during the night. What was surprising was the chocked of scream he heard as he sat up. He was rolling out of the way, out of instinct, out of reach of flailing limbs as Jason hit out in his sleep before he even realised what he was doing. He didn’t want to get hit again; the look on Jason’s face in the morning when he saw the bruises was more painful than the accidental hit.

Tim could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he rolled around to the edge of the bed, his feet had barely hit the ground before he was moving around to Jason’s other side. He kept an eye on the flailing limbs as he kneeled down next to Jason, reaching out to grab on to one of the Jason’s as he lashed out at the touch.

“Jason,” he spoke calmly, trying to reassure his boyfriend as he listened to Jason choke on more screams and whimpers, “Its okay Jay, its okay, it’s a nightmare, baby. I need you to wake up for me, it’s a bad dream. You’re safe here, baby, come on, wake up for me.” He continued speaking, low and calm as he reassured Jason. It seemed to be working, Jason had slowed his hits, but he was still stuck in the memories of his death and Tim hated the fact he couldn’t make it stop.

“Jason,” He raised his voice as the older man tried to pull free of his grip, he moved his hand to hold on to Jason’s own, berating a sigh of relief as he squeezed Tim’s hand in return. “Jason!”

In the bed Jason whined, he twisted closer to Tim, trapped in the sheets. His chest heaving, trying to find air, he whined low in his throat, pulling Tim closer.

“Its okay, baby, it okay. You’re safe with me, its okay” Tim whispered as he leaned closer, slipping in to the bed as Jason relaxed his grip on their joint hands.  “Come on Jay, its okay, you’re at home, come on baby, I love you. You’re safe, its okay.” He kept whispering as he used one hand to pull the sheets around them both, and straighten the pillows that had been knocked away.

 Tim sighed in relief as Jason let go of his hand completely, only to wrap himself around him. Arms clung to his waist as he leaned in to Jason’s chest, one of Jason’s arms under his head. He reached up to brush his hand trough Jason’s messy hair, brushing the white streaks from his forehead, making soothing noised as Jason relaxed completely, falling back in to a peaceful sleep.

Tim sighed in relief, as Jason shifted in his sleep to rearrange their body’s slightly, pulling Tim against his chest, Tim wiggled slightly, tangling their legs together, this hands clutching at the front of Jason’s sleep shirt.

Normally, Jason was protective and handsy  in his sleep, curling around Tim unconsciously. After a nightmare it was no different, he always pulled Tim closer to reassure himself of his boyfriends safety and reassuring himself he wasn’t dying all over again. Tim relaxed as Jason’s breathing slowed again, he could hear his heart beat returning to normal under his ear.

Tim yawned, “Its okay Jay,” he whispered sleepily “Go to sleep, its okay, you’re safe. I love you.”

 ---


End file.
